Darkness and Hope
by Doyle Mystery Writer
Summary: When a face from Robin past comes back, he is in danger to cross the ultimate line for a hero and fall forever in a path of Darkeness. Could Zatanna be able to save him? Could the young magician give the The Boy Wonder hope and save him from a horrible path? My first Young Justice fanfic. Rated T cause I have Bat-paranoia
1. Chapter 1: A call for help

**I don't own Young Justice because if I would. Chalant would totally be a thing and the third season would be out already**

 **If it wasn't clear, I love Chalant so obviously I love Robin and Zatanna and have this idea for a long time. I wish they had more spot light during season 1. Anyway, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1: A call for help**

"Aaaachooo"

A blonde girl put her sight off her homework and look directly her best friend "Are you okay Zatanna?" asked Artemis

"I'm okay Arty, it's just a little cold" said the young magician while whipping her nose with a tissue.

"Are you sure? You'd been sneezing since we started studying" said the blonde Archer while putting a hand in the young magician forehead "Mmm…you might have a little fever"

"Artemis, you worry too much" said the magician in a playful tone

"Well I'm your best friend, it's my job to worry about you" said Artemis still in a serious tone "Specially, when you are home alone"

"Arty…In case you haven't notice, we are in a secret cave that no one knows about except for the members of the freaking Justice League"

"Don't be a smartass Zee" said Artemis in a slightly cheerful tone "and when you survive an invasion of two killer robots that could drown you or set you on fire…then we can talk about you being home alone"

"Very funny Ar…aa..achoo"

"Bless you" said Artemis handling another tissue to her friend

"Thanks" said Zatanna wiping her nose "How is your France essay coming along?"

Artemis just sights and give her essay to Zatanna "You might want to use it to wipe your nose, I don't think whatever I wrote make sense"

Zatanna eyed the paper for a few minutes, then she grabbed a red marker and started made a few marks "Actually your essay it's perfect, you just need correct a few words that were misspelled, add a few comas and you are done"

"Oh My God, really?" said Artemis in disbelief "Girl, you must be a God if you are able to teach me French"

"Actually, you weren't that lost, you just needed a little help with translation" said Zatanna while arranging some papers in order

While the girls where cleaning the table in the library, Artemis decided to check the time in her phone and almost froze "Oh Shit"

"What is it?"

"I should have been home 45 minutes ago" said Artemis packing all her books in a hurry

The girls finishing cleaning and started to walk to the zeta tubes "Hope your mom doesn't ground you even more…Aaaachooo"

Artemis gave her friend a worried look "Zatanna I can stay if you want, I don't think my mom would mind"

Zatanna just give her friend a kind smile "Artemis, really you don't have to worry"

"But.."

"Besides, the last time you stayed here, you didn't wake up until noon and lose a day of school"

"Not a bad thing if you asked me" said Artemis smirking

"It wouldn´t have been if it wasn't for the fact that the exact same day you accidentally played hooky, was the day to pick up mandatory extracurricular activities and your only options left were the glee club or France"

"Hey, it's not my fault all the members of the glee club were creeps"

"And you prefer end up stuck with French when you even could spell Bonjour" said Zatanna smirking

"Okay you win…jeez you spend too much time with Robin" said Artemis but suddenly she put and evil smile "buy then again…maybe he is the reason that you have a cold"

"What do you mean?" asked Zatanna confused

"I guess you are just lovesick!" said Artemis laughing and introducing the coordinated to Gotham

Zatanna blushed a little but she wouldn't let her friends have the last word "Yeah right Artemis and you don't have a crush on Wally"

"Gross, come on Zee, do you want me to have nightmares?"

At this point both girls where laughing "Well I'll see you tomorrow, keep yourself warm and try to take it easy"

Zatanna just smiled to her friend, Artemis was like a big sister to her "Okay I promise". Artemis just give her a smile a walk in the zeta tubes

 _Recognized Artemis B07_

"Hope her mom doesn't ground her too much"

And now Zatanna was alone in Mount Justice. She checks the time in her phone. It was now 10:22. She decided to fix herself a snack. Fortunately, M'gann left her some cookies, she had noticed too that she wasn´t feeling well, she even wanted to stay in the cave and miss her first bumblebee slumber party, but she manages to convince her that she would be fine. Heck even Conner want it to stay, but he had planned to visit the Kent Farm. Superman has finally let Conner into his life, she wouldn't let him pass this opportunity to bond with not only Superman but with his parents as well. Beside it was only a small cold.

While Zatanna was placing the cookies on plate and fixing herself a cup of tea, she began reflecting in her life in the cave. She misses her father every day and want him to be by her side, but if she's honest with herself, she had found a home here in Mount Justice with everybody else. All the members of the team were like big brothers and sisters to her, she knows that she can count on them on missions but also, they are there for her in her daily life, also they annoy her to no end, but hey, that what brothers and sisters are for right?

But there was one person that she can bring herself to consider as a brother. That person was Robin. It was strange, the one who has tried the most to make her feel at home, help her in the tough times when she misses her dad or just hang out with her when she is bored and no one is around was not other the Boy Wonder himself.

He even helped her before her father incident. When the team kidnapped her and went to Belle Reve to question Professor Ivo, Robin said maybe she should wait outside of the interrogation room _"you don't want a villain knowing your face, trust me"_ Zatanna understood his concern, she learned it from her father.

Her father was really serious when it comes to secret ID. The reason he was recognized only as a stage magician it was because he used a special glamour charm in his bowtie, making his face unrecognizable and different each time he met with an enemy, but he shows his real face to the Justice League and if he needs to make an appearance in the media he went by the name "illusionist". Everyone in the League thought that it was ironic that a famous stage magician was a real magician with magic powers, but Batman said and I quote 'hiding in plain sight, a pretty good trick'

But since Zatanna couldn't make a charm so strong. She chanted a spell and she was wearing a female version of her father smoking, but instead of pants she wore shorts, fishnets and high kneel boots but her face was still uncovered then Robin suggested that she use a mask and maybe change her hair. He even gave her his spare mask that he keeps in his utility belt _"yeah, bat paranoia, it's grows into you"_ he said making her laugh. When they finished, she loved the new look, his suggestion was perfect to conceal his identity,besides she always wanted to dye her hair.

He even gives her a superhero name, Magic Mistress. That name was an instant keeper

She won't admit it to anyone _"specially not Artemis…she never would let me live this down"_ but she had feelings for Robin, but she was too scared, she feared his rejection, that things would change, and she just didn't want to lose a good friend like him.

Zatanna train of thought was interrupted when the kettle stared to whistle. She carefully took the kettle and put the tea in a cup. She put everything in tray and decided to eat in front of the T.V. While surfing on the channels, she decided to set in Gotham News. What? Even if she is too scared to tell him how she really feels she could at least watch the news in Gotham to make sure he was ok, Robin was still her friend.

After a while of some news report, police speeches and a charity that Bruce Wayne has helped, the news showed the last in sports, by this point Zatanna has finished eating and was watching the dishes _"Pretty uneventful for Gotham…but it's better this way than Batman and Robin chasing whatever psychopath has escaped from Arkham"_

Zatanna check her phone again _"11:58, time for bed"_ Zatanna was about to turn off the T.V. when she heard something that make her body froze "Yesterday a truck with prisoners transferring from Gotham Penitentiary to Belle Reve was ambush by the villain know as Bane,all prisoners that intended to escape has been apprehended by the police with the assistance of Batman with the only exception of the ex-mob boss Tony Zucco"

Zatanna recognized the man name, it was the man that took the life of people she once loved and forever hurt the first friend she ever had "Tony Zucco is the one responsible for the demise of the trapeze artists and married couple John and Mary Grayson during their act at Haly's Circus, leaving his only son Richard Grayson orphan at the age of eight who was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne not long after the incident. If you recognized this man call the authorities"

Zatanna turn off the T.V. She started to think about Richard, or Dick, he always preferred to be call Dick (despite the obvious puns he'll received one day). She only knew about his parents death six months later, she casually heard it when her father was talking to Haly, the ringmaster of the circus, on the phone. She didn't remember a lot of that day, she only remembers that she cried a lot. She begged her dad to visit Dick and make sure he was ok, but there were in Europe at the time, her father was finally recognized by his talents in stage magic and they couldn't afford to miss a single show.

Another six months past and they were back in America, she still was thinking about Dick a lot, she knew her dad has the time now to make a trip to Gotham city. She was grateful that Dick got adopted by one if his father friends. His name was Bruce Wayne and her dad reassure her that he was a good man and he'll make sure that Dick have a good life. But every time he wanted to ask her dad about it, her mind was full of doubts _"What if he doesn't recognize me?" "What if I remind to much of the circus and gets sad?" "What if he gets mad at me because I still have my dad?"_ She really didn't want Dick to hate her, so she never approached her father with the topic again. Zatanna thought that it was better this way, but now she felt guilty for never been there for him, they only meet for a brief period of time, but they were so close…and she screw it up.

Suddenly she heard the zeta tubes activated _'Recognized Batman 02'_ Batman came in a mad dash. He didn't say anything, he went to the main computer in the cave and started typing furiously. Normally everyone who saw a furious Batman would just leave the room or the whole building and came back when he is gone, but well…Zatanna wasn't a normal person. When he was about to call his name, Batman gave a frustrated growl and punched the nearest wall. _"Okay…a magician is really scared right now"_

Despite her fear Zatanna decided to approach the Dark Night "Batman?"

In that moment Batman just turn around and saw the young magician "Zatanna, what are you doing here?"

" _Okay now I know that something happened, because since when Batman makes really dumb questions?"_ "That's what I should be asking, It's everything alright?"

The Dark Night analyze if it was a good idea to tell the young magician his situation but at this point he was desperate. "Actually no, I have a problem and you might the only one who could help me at this point".

"What happened?"

"Yesterday a truck with prisoners was transferring from Gotham penitentiary to Belle Reve…"

"But the truck was ambushed by Bane, and all the prisoners escaped, but with help of the police you capture everyone except for the ex-mob boss Tony Zucco" finished Zatanna

Batman just arched an eyebrow that says, 'How did you know?'

"I say it in Gotham News a few minutes ago"

Batman just look at her and continue "What I need it's you to use a locator spell to find Zucco"

Zatanna new from stories of everyone in the team that you should expect the Justice League to hide some of the information, yeah sometime for our own protection and others because there where just dumbasses, and now Zatanna was thinking that Batman was being a dumbass, _"no that I say that to his face, I like to breath and being alive Thank you"_ , so she decided to take a gamble. "I could try, but finding a single person that I never met it's different from finding five powerful magicians with magic I can track…and also It wouldn't be easier to just tell me to find Robin?"

Batman was taken back by Zatanna statement, but years of training help him to hide his surprise "Why do you think I need to find Robin?"

"Well for starters, you ask me to find an ex-mob boss, no any psychopath villain, a prisoner from Gotham Penitentiary, that I know yes, it's a murderer, but not the worst that you or Robin have handled before. Speaking of him, why isn't he with you? even though he told me he had to patrol with you tonight, besides everyone in the team know that you always lost composure when something happens with Robin just like a few minutes ago" said Zatanna in the calmest voice he could master and also preparing herself for the bat-glare she was going to received

But for her surprise, Batman just stared at her and sighted "Fine, I admit it, Robin is missing and I'm sure he went after Zucco, Robin have…personal issues with him"

"That's all I need it to hear, do you have a P.D.A. or any device that shows a map of Gotham?" asked Zatanna

Barman reached a pocket from his utility belt, pressed a few buttons and give her a device that looked like a normal phone. "Dinf niboR, tcaxe noitacol"

After Zatanna said the spell, a red dot appeared in the map. "Thank you" said Batman and it was about to retrieve the device but Zatanna stop him

"Don't thank me yet, there is a problem with this spell" said Zatanna

"What is it?" asked Batman

"I only could use this spell because I know Robin and I saw him almost every day, that's the only reason I can track him with my magic, but for this spell to work properly, I need to keep touching the device I use to track him, but the problem is…" Zatanna showed him the screen with the dot.

"He is moving…quite fast"

"Yeah and If I just give you the map, the spell stops and only will show the last location the moment I give it to you, which only leave us with one solution… "Egnahc my sehtolc htiw ym mrofinu" I have to come with you." Said Zatanna changed now in her uniform, her hair was in a low pony tail with purple dyed strings and the mask Robin gave her.

"Out of the question, Gotham is way too dangerous for everyone in the team including you" said Batman with her monotone voice but with a hint of worry for the young magician

Zatanna looked at the Dark Knight with a look of determination "I know that in the team I'm the one with the less experience in the hero life" She knows that it's true, she only started to be a full time hero after her father became Dr. Fate, before that she practically had a normal life even thought she was a homo magi. Even Rocket who join the team the last had been a hero over a year. "but right now, we don't have another option. I promise I just help you find Robin and don't get in your way, but please let me help, Robin have helping me every time since the moment I moved to the cave"

Batman was debating with himself, Zatanna was the only key he has to find his son but he didn´t want to put the girl in danger, he promised Giovanni that he would take care of her. Giovanni was one of the few persons he considers as a friend (also he was the only one who didn´t annoy him).

But before Batman could give it more thought Zatanna spoke "Plus, you already told me about the situation and I going to go with or without you"

" _Why every kid who wants to come with me to Gotham give that argument?"_ with another sigh Batman said "Stay close to me, follow my every command and if there is a fight you let me handle it"

Zatanna just give him a smile and said "Yes sir, and thanks"

 **A little cliffhanger. If you liked the first chapter, please review**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**Chapter 2: Choices**

'Recognized Batman 02, Magic Mistress B08'

There was a flash of light from an old telephone booth where the Dark Knight emerged with the young magician. Batman lead the way to the Bat-mobile and open the ceiling so he and Zatanna could enter. A few seconds later he started the car and drive through the streets of Gotham. "Where is Robin now?" asked Batman

Zatanna try to not to jump at the sudden hearing of Batman voice "He is in the west side of town, a few streets below of Gotham Central Mall." Batman floored the gas petal making the Bat-mobile go insanely fast ignoring every traffic rule. While they were nearing the mall Zatanna decided to ask, "So why Robin wants to arrest Tony Zucco by himself?"

Batman keep his eyes on the road but decided to respond "I told you, he has personal business with Zucco"

"Okay, let me change the question, Why Dick want to capture Zucco before you do Mr. Wayne?" she said in a serous tone

Batman still didn't take his eyes of the road "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh really, Robin has personal issues with the same man who took the life of the family of my childhood friend Dick Grayson, which in case you don't know are both age 14, have incredible acrobatics skills and the same freaking cackle!"

Batman just remain there in silence for a few minutes until he took off his cowl revealing Bruce Wayne "Since when did you know?"

"I didn't, I always have my suspicions about Dick been Robin, but I never had any solid proof and I thought that I just really wanted to be him, the feeling of wanting to see a familiar face was making see things that weren't there. Besides, I always thought Dick hated me so why Robin would be nice to me?"

After a few seconds of silence the young magician gave new directions"Take the next right after the mall, next your second left" before Batman could said anything. After that there were a few minutes of silence

"So, you never responded me, Why Dick wants to find Zucco before you do?" the magician asked concerned for the young boy

Bruce just sighed and said "I guess by this point you deserve to know everything. The day that Zucco escape you were all in a mission, I was delivering the Joker in Arkham Asylum when Bane ambush the truck. When Commissioner Gordon mention that one of the escape prisoners was Zucco, I decided that it was for the best not to tell Dick. I was able to find all of the prisoners but Zucco managed to hide like the rat he is." he said between gritted teeth

"What about Bane? Doesn't he know something?" asked Zatanna

"That lead ended the same night. Bane was hired by a corrupt politician, Rupert Thorne who also was in the truck. Zucco was just lucky that he could escape during Bane ambush. I make all I could so Robin never knew about Zucco escaping, but earlier today before I forbade him to come with me for patrol, I didn't know at that moment Robin was testing me"

 ** _Flashback_**

Bruce was putting on his utility belt, he was deep in thought were Zucco might be. _"Damn that rat, the only lead I have is his stupid brother who is in prison, I can only expect if he knows a place where Zucco might be hiding._ He then proceeds to put his cowl on becoming Batman _"Whatever happens, I need to find him tonight"_

Batman was approaching the Bat-mobile but he found Robin in full uniform sitting on top of the car with his usual smile. "What are you doing? I told you no patrol tonight" the Dark Knight said

"Yeah, I never agree to that" Robin summersaulted and put himself in front of Batman "plus is Friday, so come on B this will be the first patrol we have together in two weeks"

"No, today there is a mission that I must go alone" Batman responded

"Come one Batman, whatever it is you know you can tell me, you need to trust me"

Batman just ignores him and said "What I need is you to stay here and follow my command for once before I take your uniform"

Nobody spoke for the next seconds until Robin started laughing in a low voice "After all this time…all my time in the team…when I finally think that I prove myself to you…you still pull this crap on me"

Batman turned around "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so now the world greatest detective is playing dumb well…" Robin shows an image of a destroyed truck with his holo gloves which left Batman speechless.

"Why you didn't just tell me!? You know what that bastard did to me so why Bruce!? I didn't want to believe that you of all people will hide something like this from me" said Robin with a voice full of rage. "Last night you tell nothing big happen, but I just knew that you were hiding something and what do you think I found when I hacked the Bat-computer!"

"Just let me handle this, I know what is best for you" said Batman in his stock face

"Yeah, said the man who won't tell me that the bastard who killed my family is on the loose. The only thing I have clear is that I can't trust, my own mentor doesn't think I'm strong enough to capture my parents' murderer. Well breaking news, I conduct my own investigation and have a lead where I can find Zucco."

"NO Robin, it's too dangerous for you to co…" Batman was interrupted when his protégé throw a small notebook to his chest.

"I also find that in one of the pockets in your whelming and penetrable utility belt…every single page is about how Zucco felt or how much he enjoyed the moment he murdered my parents or when he manages to get free he plans to go back the circus to make everyone work for him and turn my first family is his personal crime gang. This monster not only doesn't have any regrets for the death of my parents, HE ALSO WANTS TO DESTROY MY FIRST HOME." Robin said furious with his hands in tight fist

"Robin please listen…"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Robin then proceeds to put a few commands in his holo glove and a few seconds later all the lights in the cave were off. After a few moments the emergency lights turn on, but it was to late the last thing Batman hears was the motor of the R-cycle leaving the cave

"Shit" Batman started the Bat-mobile and began to chase his protégé, he tried to reach the tracking device in his uniform or in the R-cycle, but the panel always show error. "What the…Alfred" Batman called his faithful butler.

"Master Batman, what's is going on?" asked Alfred "The emergency lights activated, and it's seems that the Bat-computer was infected with a virus"

"It's Robin, he must have infected all the computers including the ones in the vehicles, without them I can't contact him or the Justice League for help"

"What about the communications devices?" asked Alfred

"I checked them all, the one in my cowl, utility belt and Bat-mobile, all of them are useless, and I'm suppose that it's the same with all the spares in the cave."

"Your assumption unfortunately is correct Master Batman, the only form of communications that is still functional is the Bat-wave, but you already know that it only reaches certain devices only you, master Robin and I possess"

"Doesn't matter even if I could find another form of communication, all the members of the Justice League are in an off-world or in a mission in Atlantis…Robin knew this and use it to his advantage"

"Guessing by the development of the present events I assume Master Robin knows about Tony Zucco escape"

"Yes, he discovered everything, he tested his trust in me and I fail miserably, but no matter what happens I'll find him" said Batman thinking in the best course of action

"Please bring back the young lad Master Bruce" said Alfred, he said Batman real name to make him realize that not only Robin life was at stake.

Batman understood Alfred words _"Dick needed his father instead of Batman. I realize it too late and now my son is all alone in Gotham chasing a murderer and it's all my fault"_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"I just wanted to protect him" said Bruce Wayne in a sad voice

"Mr. Wayne…Why did you thought It was better to not let Robin now about Zucco?" asked Zatanna but she didn't say it in an accusatory voice, she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He was silent for a few minutes but he finally spoke "When I found Zucco's journal, the last pages...were about Dick. The bastard write numerous ways of how get rid of him…of how much he would enjoy to broke him…the most important task for Zucco was to go after Dick" Bruce was trying to not rip the steering wheel off "I couldn't handle it and just rip the pages off leaving only the parts about his family and the circus. I wanted to burn the whole damn thing, but I wanted to use it as proof that Zucco was insane and send his sorry ass to Arkham"

"Why you didn't tell him what was in the journal?" asked Zatanna once again

"After reading that journal, I didn't want Dick near of anything related to Zucco, that if I keep him away from that bastard he would be in any danger, but now that backfired directly in my face and I lose my partner and son trust in the process…maybe forever".

"I don't think that way"

Bruce just raised an eyebrow and look at her for a moment "What do you mean?"

Zatanna look at him and said "Mr. Wayne, you and Dick are so different and yet so alike, you both are strong, intelligent and stubborn as a mule, but Robin even when he is just as stubborn as you he is not unreasonable and one of the thing I know for sure about him is that he knows how to forgive and accept people choices. Robin is a great hero and detective, but he also is young boy and sometimes if you don't voice your reasons, thoughts and fears he won't understand your choices. He may feel hurt and mad, but if you tell him your reason, he'll listen. That's one of the reasons that made Dick a good person and a great hero."

Batman looked directly at Zatanna for a few minutes while she just smiles at him, he focused his eyes on the road once again deep in thought _"Would Dick find in his heart to forgive me if I just tell him the truth, about my fear to lose him?"_ Bruce took a glance at Zatanna and continue thinking _"She just like her mother…always seeing the best in people, if she was here, I bet she would have said the same thing"_

"We are one mile and a half behind Robin, take the 27 Ave. around the church and we should be right behind him" said Zatanna taking out Batman oh his thought

Batman just nodded and put his cowl back on _"For me to apologize I should find Robin first"._

 **Would Batman and Magic Mistress be able to find Robin? And what is the connection between Bruce and Zatanna's mother? Stay tune to find out. RR please**


	3. Chapter 3: Crocs, Gangs and Venom

**Here is chapter three. This chapter was quite difficult, this is the first time I write a fight scene. Enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter 3: Crocs, Gangs and Venom**

 _"I hope it's not to late, please Dick, please be safe"_ begged the Dark Knight

When they were just half a mile behind Robin, Batman train of thoughts was interrupted when the Bat-mobile make a sudden stop, something had grabbed the vehicle from activated a camera from the back part of the Bat-mobile. The screen showed the lethal villain Killer Croc, he had the back of the Bat-mobile in his mouth and was staring to lift him in the air.

"Take off your belt and hold on to me, NOW" commanded Batman

Zatanna do as she was told, she straps off her belt and went to Batman side and locked her arms around his neck. Batman ejected the ceiling from the Bat-mobile and use his grappling hook to take both out of the vehicle. They landed 20 feet away from Killer Crock, but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by five men in motorcycles. The men were wearing combat pants, boots, dark green bandanas and jean jacket with an image of a crocodile in the back.

Killer Croc lifted the Bat-mobile and toss it in the air "Ahh Batman, just the man I was looking for" said Killer Croc, "I wanted to introduce you to my new Croc Gang"

" _Why Killer Croc have muscle instead of brains?"_ Batman thought

"As you see, now I have my own sidekicks to follow me around, a little something to level up the field against you and Bird Bo…" that was the moment that Killer Croc saw the masked girl by Batman side "Taking a like in young girls now Batman?" said the villain with a smirk

Batman in that moment put himself in front of Zatanna giving Croc a death glare "Oh protective are we…well let's see how your new sidekick handle my gang. GET. THEM."

In a matter of seconds there was a rain of bullets towards the two heroes. Batman scooped Zatanna into a small alley "Stay hidden and don't come out for anything". He commanded her. Batman then rush into the fight against five armed men and Killer Croc

" _What should I do? I promise and wouldn't get involve in any fights but six against one is too much even for Batman, specially against Killer Croc, he's almost strong as Bane"_ in that moment one of Killer Croc lackeys was about to shoot Batman from behind but he was busy trying to avoid Killer Croc massive jaws _"He won't dodge it"._ The biker was aiming to Batman head

" _SCREW IT ALL"_ Zatanna come out of her hiding spot but instead of chanting a spell she kicks the gun from the man's hand follow by a roundhouse kick.

"YOU BITCH" said the bicker, Zatanna just give him another round house kick before he could stand up knocking him out _"Thanks Black Canary"_

Batman heard a gun gone off, but he didn't feel any bullets, when he took a second to look behind him she saw Zatanna knocking out one of Croc's bikers " _Why teenagers never listen?"_

"Batman DUCK!" Zatanna shout

Thanks to that warning Batman manages to avoid a bite from Killer Croc, he made a backward jump and landed next to Zatanna. "I told you to let me handle the fight!" said a very angry bat "but thanks"

"If we want to find Robin, we need fight these goons first"

"Agreed, can you break down the bikes?"

Zatanna just give a very Robin-like smirk "With pleasure _Ekam lla sekib kaerb nwod_ " In that moment all the bikes make a sudden stop, even one of the bikers was going to fast that he ends up flying, hitting the pavement hard, knocking him out.

"A sidekick with powers Batman…seriously? You got bored of the stupid bird?" said Killer Croc.

Batman didn't say any words and throw a bunch of smoke bombs towards Killer Croc and the remaining bikers. Batman decided to take Killer Croc and leave the bikers to Zatanna.

Thanks to all the time he trained with Robin she was told how to use the smoke to his advantage. She came behind from one of the bikers and kicked behinds his legs taking him off balance and use another kick in the head to knock him out. Another Biker saw Zatanna and he throw a chain to restrain her, but she dodge the chain and took an end of it and chanted "Dnib mih htiw siht niahc" and before the biker could process _"what just happened"_ he was restrain by his own weapon.

The last of the bicker took Zatanna by surprise. She gave a yelp when she felt a pain in her wrist, the smoke was almost dissipating. The biker had a long box cutter and tried to stab her, but fortunately he only cut her wrist. "Youuu…witch…your damn sorcery…won't work on me" said the biker shaking

"Witch seriously? Couldn't you think in something more original?" said Zatanna in a mocking tone ignoring the pain. She waited until the man tried to stab her again, when he did she took the man wrist and twisted making her drop the box cutter following of a kick to the ribs, but the man gave a wild cry and tried to punch her, by this point Zatanna wanted to wrap this up so they could go. "Etativel mih ot eht ertpmud" the man went flying to the dumpster in an alley, he tried to get out, but Zatanna chanted once again "Esolc ertpmud dil" and the lid hit the head of the man living him out cold.

The smoke had finally disappeared. Batman was finishing tying Killer Croc with a thin but strong metal cable. Big thunderstorm could be heard in the distant and little drops of rain started to fall. Batman run towards Zatanna "You ok?".

Zatanna was out of breath, her cold had gotten worst she could feel it, but that wasn't important right now, what matters is that they have to find Robin. "Yeah, I'm fine" Zatanna cast the spell to find Robin one again, the dot in the map wasn't moving this time. "Robin finally stop, we have to go now".

Batman wanted more than anything to find his son, but he couldn't take his eyes off from the young magician. _"She looks rather pale and her wrist is bleeding"_ he thought, when he was about to voice his concern, he heard rope snaps, a metallic rope to be exact.

Killer Croc was free from his boundaries _"That's impossible, I develop and upgraded the cable myself and had been proof effective against Bane. Who the hell he free himself!?_ Batman thought

The villain run towards the two heroes, but Batman was quicker. He took Zatanna and they hide in the shadows

Killer Croc sniff in the air and smile "I know you are still nearby Batman. Like my little upgrade…Man, the wonders a little Kobra Venom can do to you diet."

" _So the reason behind Killer Croc attack is that whoever gave him the Kobra Venom wanted to test their effects"_ Batman was struggling of what to do, they couldn't escape Croc now with the Cobra Venom in his system he is almost unstoppable and he can't risk put Zatanna in that kind of danger, but he also need to find his son the soon as possible. After calculating every option, Batman made his decision, he took the shoulders of the girl next to him "Zatanna listen to me, I'll go out and fight Killer Croc, when he is distracted I want you to take the chance and run away from here"

Zatanna looked at Batman with worried face "But what about you? how are you going to defeat him? I just can leave you alone…" Zatanna whispered but was interrumped by the Dark Knight

"Please listen, to me…there is something I didn't tell you about Robin…before he run away I could see a look in his eyes…a look that I saw in many people…a look that I saw in myself…the desire to kill". Batman said in a low voice "I'm afraid that Robin want to take justice by his own hands, and right now I can't save him." He looked directly at the magician girl. "But please I beg you, save him, from himself, from the darkness, he needs a friend, he needs you"

In that moment Batman was drag by Croc's tail. He took some explosives and throw it to the villain face freeing him in the process. Batman started to punch Croc, Zatanna saw from the shadows, Batman was buying her time to escape. She didn't want to leave Batman, but he understood the darkness he talked about, she had felt it many times since he lost her father, but everyone in the team, the Justice League and specially Robin had saved her.

When she was sure, she stepped out from the shadows and took one of the bikes "Krow niaga" The bike came to life, she jumped on and took off to Robin's location. _"Whatever happens Batman, please be safe…Robin still need his father"_

Batman saw Zatanna leave _"Please Zatanna, save my son"_. He continues his fight against Killer Croc, he wasn't doing well. After a few minutes Croc use his tale, to hit Batman directly in his chest sending backward a good 30 feet away, he tried to get up, but it seemed impossible. Rain started to fall and forming a violent storm giving the villain an unfair advantage

"What the matter Batman? To tough for you?" said Killer Croc. He felt invincible, finally he was going the be the man who will kill The Batman. "You know when I finally kill you, your little bird will be next" that comment made Batman froze in place "Ah but no before I have my way with witch girl" in that moment Batman rage started to boil "Young girls sure have the best bodies, I'll love thear her cry for mer…"

Killer Croc didn't have time to finish, his mind only registered the powerful punch he received to his jaw following but multiple kicks in his chest and ribs. Batman give another kick to his ankles making the villain fall to the floor.

"How the fuck is that possible!?, the Venom made me invincible!" said Killer Croc but he shup up when he saw Batman, he could see his aura of rage. Batman looked directly Croc's face giving him a full bat-glare, he strapped off his utility belt and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh Shit"

 **I took the last part from the movie Batman and Harley Quinn, because you know that shit got serious when Batman wants to beat you himself without his belt** **. Tell me that you think of the story so far**


	4. Chapter 4: A True Hero

**Chapter 4: A True Hero**

The rain was pouring hard, Zatanna was all drenched, but she didn't care. The only thing in her mind was she had to save Robin. After 15 minutes she found an abandoned building. She knew she was in the right place when she saw the R-cycle parked a few feet away from the building. Zatanna enter the building, it looked like an old hotel, it was quite large, she didn't have time to search the whole building. _"Think Zatanna, if what Batman said is true then where could he be?"_ She thought for a few secondsand it hit her _"THE ROOF"_

The young magician took the stairs, she could just levitate herself, but he didn't know how much she could resist, only running was proving to be extremely difficult who knows if she can even cast a spell. When she finally made it to the top, she decided to approach quietly and peek through the door, but what she saw made her gasp in horror.

A man with a jail uniform was tied up and gagged in a chair which was dangerously balanced at the edge of the roof. The only thing that was keeping the man from falling was a rope tied around him while the other end was been tied to an old metal post. The person had his back facing her, but Zatanna saw the familiar black cape and hair, it was Robin.

When he finished securing the rope, he began walking toward the man, he stand up at the edge of the roof and look all the way down. "Yep…I fall from this high will surely kill you Tony" Robin said in his usual voice but there was a hint of darkness "you know who else fall from this high?" Robin asked before he punch Zucco's lights off "MY PARENTS" Robin shout full of anger, even with the heavy rain and loud thunder, Zatanna could hear him.

"You know, I'm being merciful with you, I would have loved to see the expression of your face when you fall, just like I saw my parent's" said Robin while retrieve a pocket knife from his utility belt "but I guess seeing your broken body in the pavement would be enough"

He raised his arm to cut the rope "Mamă, tată, îți promit că această scuză de a fi om nu va răni pe nimeni altcineva (Mom, Dad, I promise that this excuse of human being will never hurt anyone else)" he whispers. When Robin was about to cut the rope, he heard a familiar voice.

"ROBIN, NO"

He turned to his side and saw the figure of Zatanna running towards him. "You can't do this!" she said putting herself in front of the Boy Wonder

"Zatanna what are you doing here!?" asked Robin, from all the people he expected seeing tonight, she was the last.

Zatanna just looked at him with worry, for some reason that expression make his heart ache "I came to stop you, Robin please don't this"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, you don't know what this SCUMBAG did to me"

"YES, I KNOW DICK" Robin was dumbfounded at the sound of his civilian name "That why I came here, please you're better than this, you're a hero don't let Zucco take that away. You don't want to do this"

Robin look at her with a cold and emotional expression "What if I don't want to be better? what if I want to take this scumbag's life? Besides it's too late now, I came this far and now I won't back down"

"It never too late!" said Zatanna at the verge of tears. Robin ignored her and raise his arm again. "Robin if you don't stop, I'LL MAKE YOU" said Zatanna in a more determined voice

Robin give her mocking cackle "I love to see you try"

" _Ekat eht efink yawa morf mih"_

Suddenly Robin felt a force that took the knife from his hand and toss it all the way down to the building.

Robin give Zatanna a full bat-glare "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he said with a voice full of anger

"I told you, I won't let you do this" said Zatanna in a serious voice

They just stared at each other "You don't want to fight me Zatanna"

"No, I don't…but if that what it takes to stop you…then forgive me"

Robin was the one to make the first move, he was planning a kick her legs and pin her down to the floor to make it quick. But Zatanna manage to block it. They continue for several minutes. Zatanna manages to block Robin movements but she couldn't connect any punches while he manages to give her many. She tried to cast a spell but, Robin was just too fast, she couldn't say two words before he attacks.

She tried to punch him in the face, but Robin just took her arm and lift her over his shoulder but before she touches the floor, she's able to catch herself and break himself free from Robin hold. He wanted to end this quickly using a tool from his utility belt but when he reached for it he noted that his belt was gone.

"Looking for this?" said Zatanna smirking and toss Robin's utility belt away from him.

Robin just glared and continue fighting, he was really getting frustrated "Why are you trying to save Zucco? YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME" said Robin while aiming a kick at Zatanna's stomach.

She couldn't block it, but she didn't give up and continue fighting "I'm not trying to save Zucco, I'm trying to save you!" In a sudden movement, she took Robin wrists and put them together behind his back, she pushed him down so that way he kneeled against the wall "Robin please, all I want is to talk to you"

"I…don't…want… TO TALK" Robin free his wrists from Zatanna grip. In the second he was free he used her shoulders as a pommel horse, making him stand behind her. He repeated Zatanna movement and took her wrist in a strong grip and pinned her down against the cold floor harshly. Robin grip was really hurting her, especially in the cut she receive early.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME? you of all people should know the pain for losing a parent" said Robin making his grip even stronger. Zatanna didn't respond, she was putting all her effort into not screaming in pain and keeping her mind clear from the feel of dizziness. "But why should I expect you to understand? Your father is still alive."

Robin bent down and whisper in her ear "He is just trapped in a prison because you are too weak, you don't know my pain…nobody does, the people who might understood, are no longer here"

Robin stood up, leaving Zatanna on the floor. She didn't stand up; the pain and the exhaustion were too much, it was a little difficult to breath and the heavy rain wasn't making it easier.

Robin put on his utility belt and grab one of his disc. He walked towards Zucco once again, despite the circumstance he was still unconscious "And finally you'll be out of my life forever" said Robin and started to cut the rope

"Is that what you really think?"

Robin saw Zatanna standing and slowly walking towards him, she has taken off her mask "back off, you know you can't win"

The young magician just ignores him "you really think by killing your parents' murderer, that bastard will no longer torment you?" said Zatanna with an emotionless face

Robin stared confused at her "Of course he will no longer torment me or anybody ever again"

Zatanna change her emotionless face for one of anger "YOU ARE AN IDIOT"

Robin was perplexed, he had never seen Zatanna so angry, so much was his surprise that he couldn't answer to her sudden outburst "If you kill Zucco, yeah you prevent him from taking more lives, but also if you do it, he no longer be Tony Zucco the ex-mob boss, the murderer of the Flying Grayson's', the first criminal that Robin bring to justice. No, he wouldn't be remembered by any of that, he will be remembered as the first man that Robin the Boy Wonder killed"

Zatanna was now was in front of him. Robin was speechless. "If you take his life, Tony Zucco will always be a part of you, he would take your freedom to move on, your mind always at some point in your life will be back at this moment".

Zatanna put her hands in his's right that was holding the disc. Robin didn't understand why he couldn't just shake her hands off? Why couldn't take his eyes off her? "Robin when you decided to become a hero, it was because you didn't want anyone to suffer the same way you do right?" Robin just nodded "Then the day you became a hero you decided to live your life not only for yourself but also for the sake and well-being of others. The people of Gotham give you the tittle of Boy Wonder because that it was you do best, you give everyone around you hope, happiness and light."

Robin continue to stare at her "But how are you so sure? The boy you knew long ago in the circus may not exist anymore in the present me" said Robin in a sad voice

She just gave him a gentle smile. "You are right maybe you are not the same, nobody stays the same forever but that doesn't mean we change completely. The boy I knew a long time ago who became the hero in front of me kept his best qualities like how he always pushed himself harder than anyone else in what he loves, or how much family and friends means to him and also how he always made his best to do the right thing."

Zatanna started to remove Robin's disc from his fingers "Robin you are important to a lot of people, people who admire you, people that love you. And you will make all that people suffer if you carry on with this, everyone in the Justice League, the team, the circus, Batman…me, we all will suffer if you fall into the darkness, but that is what we are all here for. If one of us fall apart many people will help pick us up. I know this from experience, you save from the darkness, you picked me up when I needed you"

"What?" Robin said in a low whisper

The disc fell from his hand, he didn't care, he just cared about the touch of the smaller hands "When I was suffering from the loss of my father, you picked me up. I had many dark thoughts and I was prepared to do anything if It means having my father again, I was prepared to give up my humanity just to see him. But you save me from that path, from the darkness, every time you hold me and let me cry, every time you listen to my endless guilty thoughts, every time you were there for me. The moments of happiness lasted longer, and the sad ones were further apart, and I was able to make it this far because of you." Zatanna looked to him and give him a smile "So please Robin, come back and be the hero I know you are.".

 _SNAP_

Robin didn't have time to respond. The rope snapped, and Tony Zucco started to fall

 **Will this be the end of Tony Zucco? Come back next week at the same Bat-time, same Bat-channel (I know it has been more than a week since I updated, but you get the point). Tell what you think of this chapter. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Collapse**

The two heroes managed to catch the rope and tried not to let the man fall. Both were at the edge of the building holding the best they could, but the rope started to deteriorate, seeing this Robin shoot his grappling hook around Zucco and started to pull him back up. "I want to go back, I want to see my friends, I want to go to mount justice, I want to go on more missions, I…want to…I…want…"

"What do you want Robin?" asked the young magician  
"I want to see Batman, I want to see Bruce, I WANT TO SEE MY DAD" Robin said with determination and sorrow. There were struggling pretty badly pulling Zucco back up, it was almost impossible in this storm, but Robin didn't give up

"Etativel Ynot Occuz kcab ot eht foor"

He hears the backwards spell and in that moment he didn't feel the weight of Zucco pushing him down. Zucco levitated back to the roof and landed gently in a safe spot.

The two teens had their hands on their knees and were panting heavenly. "Couldn't you…do that earlier?" Said Robin trying to regain his breath

"Sorry… growing low…in magic…had to…concentrate…first" said the magician girl. She was having problems regaining her breath

With that last statement, Robin started to understand what his friend must have gone thought to find him. He also reflected in the weight of his own actions, he was about to take a live without a second thought, but Zatanna has saved him just in time. After this realization he took the young magician in his arms. "I'm… sorry, I'm… so sorry, please… Zee… please forgive me" he said between sobs

Even with the cold rain, Zatanna could feel Robin hot tears. She just hugged him back and let him cry while she said soothing words. "It's ok…shss…everything is okay now, I'm here Dick, it's all over" she continues to hold him while stroking his hair for several minutes. She let go for a moment to brush away his tears and kiss his cold forehead. The action was enough to calm him.

Robin had a mad blush when Zatanna's lips touched his forehead, but it was gone when she looked at him again. "I think it's time to go home" she said smiling

"Yeah, let's go back" said Robin, smiling for the first time that night

"What are you going to do with him?" Zatanna asked, referring to the man still tied to the chair, Zucco had finally woken up and was struggling with the ropes.

Robin took a deep breath and looked at her "I'll call the police and say I find the last missing prisoner or…I could do it if I hadn't destroyed all my communication devices…oops" he said scratching his head embarrassed.

"Maybe you could do it when you go back to the Bat-cave?"

"Whiiiiich remind me I should eliminate the virus in the Bat-computer" and he started to put some commands in his holo glove to remove the glitch.

"I'd think Batman would appreciate that" said Zatanna with a hint of sarcasm, but then she remembered that she left the Dark Knight alone with Killer Croc "Oh My Gosh, Robin we need to contact Batman ASAP!"

"Why? What is it?" The Boy Wonder was finishing removing the virus when heard the magician worried tone

"Killer Croc attack us when we were searching for you and he said that someone gave him Kobra Venom. He ordered me to find you while he dealt with him!" said Zatanna urgently.

Hearing that his mentor was in danger, Robin tapped dozens of commands, until he finally was able to connect to Batman GPS signal from his cowl, he was moving to their location _"he is fine"_ he thought relieved. "Zee, he is okay, he is coming…"

COUGH, COUGH

Robin took his eyes off the holo screen and saw his friend coughing violently. She had one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her chest.

Robin was by her side in an instant, he placed his hand on her back trying to soothe his coughing "Zee, are you ok? He asked concerned

She looks at him and tries to smile "I'm fine, don't wor...ry…"in that moment she started to faint but fortunately Robin catch her. He used his arms to hold her body and one knee to support her. "Zee, Zatanna, talk to me, what's wrong!?" said the Boy Wonder worried. She tried to talk, but her only response was another coughing fit.

Robin took a good look at his friend's appearance, she was getting pale and her breathing was labored. He put one of his gloved hands on her forehead to calculate if she had a fever with it, but even with his gloves on he could feel the heat that was coming from her.

Several seconds pass, but for him it felt like an eternity, her temperature showed on the holo screen, he gasped in horror when it read 40.5 C. _"She needs medical attention NOW"_ He placed one hand behind her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her bridal style.

Robin started to run down the stairs of the old building. He thinks in calling Batman, but he didn't have any means of communication. _"Damn it, why am I so stupid"_ While he was running he analyzed his options. _"The manor is really far and would be difficult to get there in this storm. Mount Justice is empty, and I'll take me forever to hack the zeta tubes to go to the WatchTower, that leaves me with only one option, but I still had to drive in the rain…"_

Robin got out of the building and went to his R-cycle, he placed Zatanna in the front. He used his left hand to hold her tight to his chest and the right one to drive. He drove as fast as he could, it was really hard driving a bike with only one hand and holding an almost unconscious person. He takes a glimpse to the precious cargo in his arms, she was paler than before and having coughing fits, Robin could still feel the heat of the fever through his uniform.

After a few minutes they were finally near their destination, he just needs to apply the brakes to slow down and turn in his next left, but when he wanted to reach the brakes to slow down he noticed a problem. The brakes on his bike where on the left handle and he couldn't reach it if he was holding Zatanna. _"Oh Crap"_

Since he couldn't reach the brake and he refused to let go of Zatanna, the Boy Wonder thinks quick and shoot his grappling hook to a lamp post and jumped out of the motorcycle which ended in a huge crash in a deserted alley.

Robin landed gently on his feet in the street and staring carrying his friend bridal style again. He decided to run the rest of the way, it was only a few streets, they were almost there. "Don't worry Zee everything is gonna be fine" he tried to say in a reassuring tone. Finally, the place that Robin was searching come into view.

" _Leslie Thompkins Free Clinic"_

 **Darkness and Hope have reached over 500 views! Thank you so much everyone. Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And also thanks to ROTBTDreader, for saying that my grammar needed some improvement. I want to give everyone the best story possible so again thank you for the advice.**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeking Help

**Chapter 6: Seeking Help**

Robin decided going through the back door, when he or Batman needed medical attention after patrol they used the back door, so no one could associate Leslie with the Dynamic Duo. He was finally at the door, took a second to breath and started banging (or more like kicking) at the door. "LESLIE, LESLIE, PLEASE OPEN UP" he continued to kick and scream, praying that someone inside would hear him. He was about to take down the door when he heard a whisper.

"Robin…?" Zatanna said in a small voice.

He looked down to her friend "Zee…don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"I'm…cold"

"I know, I know. I bring you to one of my family friends she is doctor. You'll be just fine" said Robin not knowing she was reassuring her or himself.

Zatanna could feel her body growing weaker, with the strenght she has left she placed her right hand on Robins cheek. "Dick…I'm sorry."

"What…what can you possibly be sorry about?"said the Robin confused

"When you lost your family…I wasn't there for you" she said whispering.

"Zatanna we were both kids…there is nothing you could have done"

In that moment Zatanna started sobbing "No…there was plenty…I could have done…for you" crystal tears started to fall from his face "I knew if I just asked my father…I could have visited you in the manor…He knew Bruce Wayne from a long time ago…so I was sure he would have let me visited you…but I was afraid…that I'll remind you…of your time in the circus…that you'll get upset…or mad…and end up hating me…or that you already hate me" said Zatanna said between sobs and coughs.

"Zee, I could never hate you!"

Zatanna was so glad when she listened to those words "But You know…in the end…I was happy…that I get to see you again…and see that you became…an amazing hero…My hero"

Robin didn't know what to say or what to do anymore. The only thing he could do was just holds her tight,  
"Dick" said Zatanna still with her hand on his cheek

"Yeah?" Robin said looking at her baby blue eyes _"Her eyes are so beautiful"_

"I lo…u…" She said whispering, but didn't finish, her eyes had closed, her hand left his cheek and her whole body went limp.

Robin just stared at her and holds even tighter, "No no no, Zee wake up" he tries to shake her but it doesn't work "PLEASE ZATANNA WAKE UP" he let the tears escape and put his forehead against hers "please don't leave me alone, don't leave me behind"

Suddenly Robin heard a light turn on, he looked up and saw a familiar face in the door. "Oh My God Robin, what are you doing out in this storm? And who is this girl?". said Leslie Thompkins, the female doctor was wearing her white coat and she looked like she was going on caffeine for over 24 hours.

Robin ignores the questions "Leslie please help her, whatever you do PLEASE help her!"

Dr. Thompkins nodded and let the two teenagers in "put her on the gurney." Robin gently lay Zatanna down, and Leslie immediately starts to examine her.

COUGH COUGH

Dr. Thompkins frowned, "I don't like the sound of that cough" she then stars to check her pulse "Too fast" he murmurs. While Leslie was making all the standard processes, Robin was standing by Zatanna side. _"Please Zee, please get better"_ The Boy Wonder begged in his mind.

When Leslie proceeds to check her temperature, her eyes widen "Damn it, her fever is way too high" she said when she touched Zatanna forehead "Robin. Please wait here, I need to run some tests."

Robin heart sank to his stomach while Leslie started to push the gurney who-knows-where _"No, no, no, I can't be away from her, I need to make sure she'll be okay"_ He started to run after her friend. "Leslie wait…"

But he didn't make even two steps, two strong hands were placed in his shoulders "Let Leslie do her work kiddo" said a familiar deep voice.

The boy just turned around and found the face of his mentor "Batman…? How did you…?"

"Master Robin!" said a worried voice that belong to an elderly man

"Alfred?" said the young hero, confused to see his grandfather figure

"Oh, thank goodness that you're okay lad, we were really worried about you" said Alfred. He takes a good look in his charges soaked appearance "My lord both of you, you need to get out of those drenched uniforms, luckily I became prepared and bring you both a change of clothes."

"Alfred!" said Leslie stepping in into the room "Thank goodness you are here, I could really use your help with the patient Robin brought"

Alfred nodded "Of course, Dr. Thompkins what do you need?"

"Please go to the supply closet and bring me antibiotics then stay with me and help me treat the girl" said Leslie.

"Right away" Alfred follows her command and ran to get the necessary items.

Leslie then proceeds to look at the dynamic duo "as for both of you take off those damn uniforms before we have more patients, there are towels in the supply closet as well"

Alfred then came back with a bottle of antibiotics and a pair of towels "Will this do Dr. Thompkins?" asked Alfred

Leslie took the bottle and nodded "This one is perfect, Thanks Alfred. Now please if you could accompany me and help me with the patient"

"Right behind you Dr. Thompkins" said Alfred but before he went to the follow to help Leslie, he focused in his two charges "I suggest you two to dry themselves and have a conversation that is long overdue"

The Dynamic Duo saw Alfred disappeared behind the double doors. Alfred was right about they need it to talk, but he been Batman, he didn't now were to start. Neither of them said anything for the next minutes.

Robin decided to end the silence before it became too awkward "How did…How did you find me…us? He said stumbling with his words, he felt nervous all of a sudden.

"I planted a tracker on Zatanna, when you deleted the virus in the computers I was finally able to find you" said Batman in his usual low voice. After that he took of his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne and put Robin into an embrace "I'm so glad that you're okay. I was terrified" Bruce was relieved when his son returned the hug.

Batman step out of the embrace for a moment to check if Robin was injured "Did you get hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm okay" Robin said. Batman looks at his protégé face to make sure he was telling the truth. He didn't find any injury or expression of pain.

"Good" Bruce said and locked her arms around his little bird again.  
Robin didn't say anything. He just stood there and let himself being held, after a few minutes he took a step back and face his mentor. "Batman…Bruce…I…I'm…" Robin tries to articulate in vain. _"What wrong with me? Why can I just talk to him?"_

Batman noticed his protégé inner turmoil. He placed his hands in Robin's shoulders "Dick before we go on with this talk, you need to get changed before you catch cold"  
Robin just nodded and accepted one of the duffle bags and towel Alfred had brought. His mind was racing from all the nights events that he couldn't focus in anything. He entered the bathroom and went into autopilot mode. He started to get out of his uniform and dry himself. When he was done, he was dressed in a red hoodie with a black jacket, pants and converse shoes.

When he came back, he noted that had changed too. He was in a black sweater, gray pants and black shoes. Dick went to sit beside him at one of the benches in the waiting room, he still didn't say a word and stared at the double doors waiting for news about his friend.

"Here"

Dick took his eyes off the doors. Bruce was holding a cup from a thermos with a steaming liquid that can't be anything else than Alfred hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Dick said and accepted the cup, but he didn't drink it.

Bruce sighed, "this can't go on" he thought. He rehearsed what he wanted to say in his mind, he needs it to let his son know that he was sorry. "Dick I…"

"You were right" Dick said in a low husky voice not facing Bruce

"What?" asked Bruce confused

"You were right. I should never have gone after Zucco. I couldn't handle my own anger and almost make a horrible mistake…I almost killed Zucco…I wanted to watch him fall like my parents did." Dick faced his father figure this time, he gave a shaky breath and single tear role down his cheek "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Bruce took to cup out of his son hands, brush away the tear and embraced him once again while Dick kept apologizing and told Bruce every detail of how he planned to murder Tony Zucco

"Shss Dickie, it's okay little bird, it'll all over now" said Bruce in a soothing voice. "Don't blame yourself. This is all my fault. I should have told you about Zucco, but I was so afraid"

The teen looked up to his father face. "Afraid…afraid of what?"

Bruce took a deep breath and responds "The night Zucco escaped and found his notebook. The last pages were about you"

"About me?...But I read the whole thing, there was nothing about me" Dick said confused

"That because after I read them I rip off those pages and burn them. There were so many horrible things that Zucco wanted to do to you. It scared me so bad. Only the thought of you been alone with that maniac…" Bruce didn't finish and embrace his son even tighter.  
After several minutes the Dark Knight spoke again "Dick, Zucco had taken so much, caused you so much pain. I didn't want him…to take you too" Bruce put his hand under Dick chin and make him look at him "Dick, before you came into my life, I didn't think I could feel happiness, that my life was only my mission as Batman…"

"But the moment I meet you 5 years ago, from that moment I wanted to protect you. You taught me so much of how to live my life in the light instead of the darkness. You're all I ever wanted in a partner and most important in a son, the thought of losing you is one I cannot stand." Said Bruce, he started to shed his own tears and put his hand in Dick's cheek "You think that you can find in your heart to forgive me?"

Dick took his mentor hand and his smaller ones "Of course, you shouldn't be apologizing in the first place. Everything you did is because you cared about me." Bruce let out the air that he didn't know he was holding

"I was the one who didn't think before acting selfishly and now…" Dick looked down, his bangs covering his face "And now for my selfish decisions Zatanna ended here" Dick said in a shaky voice "She could be dying and is all my fault!" he said putting his hands in his head.

"Dick, please this is not your fault, don't torture yourself like this" Bruce said and placing a hand in his shoulder trying to comfort his son

"I knew she was sick Bruce!"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

Dick took his hands off his head and took a deep breath "Earlier today, when I was planning how to confront you about Zucco. I heard M'gann and Conner fuzzing over Zatanna. She admitted that it was only a small cold and that they could go wherever they had planned, I didn't think so much about it and left the cave before someone noticed I was there"

He looked at Bruce once again trying to blink away the tears "But even knowing that, I fight her like she was some common criminal …I beat her, insult her…said that she didn't know the pain of losing a parent…but she kept going until she finally made me realize what I was doing…after all I did…at the end…she still called me her hero" said Dick crying again that night

Bruce let Dick cry and repeat soothing words like "There, there Dickie" and "It's not your fault", he needed it to vent all his feelings and frustrations before it gotten bottle up in the back of his mind. After a long time, Dick cries became hiccups and the hiccups became small sniffling. "Dick, look at me"

"You have to stop blaming yourself son" said Bruce

"But…"

"No buts. Dick we can't change the past or the decision we made, the only thing we can do live in the present. After this night, as the way I see it you have two options. You can continue in this guilt trip or you can do something useful and help Zatanna recover" Bruce said in his Daddy Bats-like voice

Dick let Bruce words sink in _"While I'm here drowning in safe pity, Zee is fighting for her life, this is not the time to cry like a baby._ _Zatanna_ _needs_ _me and_ _I'll be there for her like she was for_ _me_ _"_

Dick gave his father another embrace and dig herself in his warmth "Okay" is the only thing he responded.

Bruce could see, after the whole ordeal his son eyelids were staring to close. He took a blanket from one of the bags and wrapped Dick with it. "Go to sleep little bird. You need to rest"

Dick shake his head trying to stop the feeling of tiredness "No I can't. I need to be there when Zee comes out."

"Dick, you won't be able to help her in any way if you are sleep deprived. There is nothing else we can do right now, I'm promise I wake you up when she comes out" before his son could respond he placed Dick head on his shoulder and stroke his hair. Dick tried to protest, but he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Good night my little bird"

He smiled at his son sleeping form, Bruce looked at the clock in the wall, it reads 3:15 a.m. _"So much happened in a short amount of_ _time_ _"_ he thought. Bruce then drives his attention from the wall to the ER doors _"Please, stay strong Zatanna"_

* * *

 **Hello,Sorry it's been a while, but I assure it's gonna be worth it. I'm planning a whole new AU based on this story, so please stay tune and thanks for everyone who has been waiting.**

 **Again, I took the dialogue from an old Batman TAS episode, when Dick go after Tony Zucco. Honestly that was one of my favorite moments in the whole series. Hope you like and please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Diagnosis

**Chapter 7: Diagnosis**

"Dick…Dickie…wake up kiddo"

Dick heard someone saying his name and he slowly woke up "Where I am? I'm not in my bed" he thought. Dick looked at the wall and saw that the clock marked 5:30 a.m. "Who is waking me up so early?". He finally woke up completely and saw Bruce next to him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes trying to figure out what was going on. "What is happening? The last thing I remember…" At that moment he remembered all the events of the last night

"Bruce! Where is Zatanna? Is she okay!?" said Dick in a frantic voice

"Calm down Dick, she already left the ER. Alfred and Leslie are setting her in one of the rooms. Leslie said when they were done, she'll come to talk to us" said Bruce

Five minutes later, Dick saw Leslie walking towards them. The Boy Wonder couldn't wait any longer, he decided to stand and ask the question that was eating him inside "How is Zatanna?"

Leslie gave him a little smile, but Dick knew that it means that he should be prepared for anything. "So, her name is Zatanna, with all that had happened I forgot to ask the girl's name"

Dick was about to ask Zatanna state again, but Bruce beat him to it "Yeah, sorry about that, but going back to the main question, how is she, Leslie?"

"You two never beat around the bush" Leslie commented "Follow me" The father and son follow her through the hallways of the clinic. "After a few preliminary examinations, Zatanna presented the symptoms of labored and short breathing, violent cough, fatigue, and a high fever. When Dick brought her, she had a fever of 41.2 C, but, Alfred and I manage to lower it down to 40.8 C, not much but it's a start"

Dick started to panic while she was hearing Leslie diagnosis _"Her fever is even higher than the first time I checked"_

"I decided to take an X-ray of her chest to confirm my suspicions, but unfortunately…I was right" she just sighed and continue "Zatanna has a severe case of pneumonia, the poor girl had trouble breathing so we put her on an oxygen mask, she also has a cut in her left wrist and bruises in many parts of her body, any of them should cause nothing more than discomfort but the ones near her stomach and both of her wrists are probably the most painful"

By this point, Dick's heart broke _"I caused…I caused all that…to her?"_

Dick train of thought was interrupted when Alfred came out of a room "Greetings everyone, I was about to join you, I just needed to make sure that the young miss was comfortable"

"Thanks, Alfred" Dick then turn up to Leslie "Is…is okay if I see her?"

Leslie seems to hesitate for a moment, she turned up to Bruce, the man gave her a nod of approval _"He needs these"_

"Okay, but be gentle, she's very weak right now and needs to rest," Leslie said in a warning but calming tone

Dick just nodded, he took a deep breath and opens the door.

Dick has seen many horrible things since his parents' death. After becoming Robin and decided to protect Gotham, one of the most dangerous cities in America, he had learned to face cruel and gruesome situations and endure injuries, physical and emotional. But any training could have prepared him for the scene in front of him.

Zatanna, one of his best and dearest friends, was laying on a hospital bed. He entered the room and stood by her side. She was pale as a ghost, the only color on his face was the red of her cheeks from the fever, bags were under her eyes, an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth also both of her wrists were bandaged, there was little blood in her left wrist while her right was connected to an IV. The only movements she did were the ups and downs of her chest, it was the only thing that reassured Dick that she was still alive.

Dick sits down on a chair and stared at her. He took her hand in both of his "Is she in any danger?" he asked in a low voice

"No, she is stable right now, but we need to keep a close eye I on her too make sure her state doesn't decay" Leslie responded

"What would happen if she doesn't get better?" Dick said

"Dick…honey, your friend will be fine, I promise I treat her personally myself and I won't let anything happen to her" Leslie said trying to reassure the young boy

" _You didn't respond me"_ Dick thought. But he didn't say it instead she looked at the group of adults that he considers family. "Could I be alone with her for a while…please?"

Bruce nodded and he, Leslie and Alfred step out of the room "If you need anything, we'll be nearby" Bruce said

Dick didn't look at him, his full attention was in the young magician "I'm not the one you should be concerned about" he said while his guardian closed the door

When the tree of them were out of the room Bruce was meet with the faces of Alfred and Leslie, both had an expression that clearly says, _'you better start talking'_. After all these years, he never wanted to be in neither Alfred and Leslie' bad side. "I guess I have some explaining to do"

"Hell yeah you have" said Leslie angrily but keeping her voice down "we are going to my office and you better gave me the whole story mister" and then she started walking to her office.

"Since neither of us is going to sleep for the next twelve hours, I going to start making some coffee. I highly suggest you follow Dr. Thompkins Mater Bruce" said Alfred in a voice that Bruce knew it means that this situation is not gonna go his way.

" _How come I fight Gotham criminals in a daily basis and this two always keeps me in my toes?"_ thought Bruce, preparing himself for the earful he was going to receive from her mother and father figure

Back in Zatanna's room, Dick continued to stare at her fragile form _"My God, what have I done!?"._ He didn't know what to say, what could he say? She probably even couldn't hear him. He didn't know how long he stared at her until finally, he spoke

"Zee…I don't know if you can hear me, I surely hope you do." He took a deep breath "Zee, there are no words that can express how sorry I'm. You're the last person I wanted to see like this…but I never thought I'll be the cause" Dick was trying blink away his tears "No matters how much times I say I'm sorry, it would never be enough…" The boy Wonder stroked the young magician cheek "but please Zee, please get better and I promise I won't let this happen to you ever again"

After Dick finished, he just sat by the magician girl side never letting go of her hand, even when his eyelids started to feel heavy and sleep and exhaustion claim his mind once again

 **A few hours later**

When Dick woke up later that day, he was still holding Zee's hand. He noticed that Bruce was in the other chair by her side drinking coffee "When did I fell asleep again?" Dick said without thinking

"A little after 8:00 a.m. Master Dick" responded Alfred unexpectedly

"Gah…Alfred, don't walk on me like that" said Dick shaken up by Alfred sudden appearance

"Not so funny when the joke is on you right kiddo," Bruce said mockingly. He remembers all the times that Dick enjoyed scared his teammates with what Wally calls "the ninja thing"

"Ha Ha, Very funny" Dick directed his attention to his friend in the hospital bed "Has something change?"

Bruce just keep drinking his coffee "Give it time Dick, Zatanna needs more than a few hours to recover"

Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes "I know that but…I wish she wakes up soon"

"Believe me, Dick, so do I, but right now the only thing we can do is wait," Bruce said. He sipped from his cup, only to notice that it was empty "Alfred can I please had…"

"Another cup of coffee Master Bruce" Alfred said finishing his sentence for him "I'm afraid there is no more" Alfred grab the metal kettle and starts to leave the room "I'll go braid some more coffee, I'll be back shortly"

"You know he is going to take his time in order to get you away from the coffee for a while" said Dick in matter-of-factly.

"I can't say that I would be surprised"

A few minutes pass. The Dynamic Duo was in a comfortable silence. Dick was still holding Zatanna hand, thinking about how to ask the question that was bugging him "Bruce can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can son"

"How Zatanna ended up with me in that rooftop? How she knew what has happened?" Dick asked he thought over and over why Zatanna was in Gotham in the first place

"Well after you took off from the Bat-cave last night, I see myself short in options. I tried going to Mount Justice and see if I can track you from there, but it was in vain. That's when Zatanna came up to me. I asked to use a tracking spell to find Zucco. I tried to deceive her of my true intentions, but he found me out completely, and convince me to take her with me, didn't know she was such a good detective or knew how to push the right buttons"

Dick was speechless, Zatanna was able to crack Batman! "Yeah, thats a little my fault I have been teaching her observation skills and one on one combat, as for having her way, she almost gets it 90% of the time"

"Speaking of combat, I was quite impressed with her technique. She took down five men in our little run-in with Killer Croc using both her magic and hand to hand combat"

"Wait, wait, since when Killer Croc works with a gang?"

"Since last night apparently, but I'm sure that was a one-time thing" The Dark Knight make sure that Killer Croc future attempts of leadership ended with the last night beating "Moving on, I commanded Zatanna to follow you, with Killer Croc out of control and our earlier…disagreement in the Batcave, Zatanna was the best option to go after you and help you with whatever you had planned"

"After I finish with Killer Croc I run all the way to the last location Zatanna showed me but when I get there I only find Zucco."

"Oh yeah, I guess a few minutes before you arrive is when Zatanna started to feel ill and I drive her to Leslie" responded Dick never letting go of Zatanna hand, but then he realized something "Wait a minute, what happened with Zucco? I just left them in that roof."

"After I arrived on the roof, Alfred contacted me saying that the glitch in the Bat-computers, so I ask him to called Commissioner Gordon, so he could arrest Zucco"

"Good, that's good" said Dick not really interested in Zucco anymore "Bruce I'm sorry for all I did, the League could have needed back up for a mission, the Watch Tower could have been under attack. I could have called you last night and bring Zatanna here in the Bat-mobile instead of my bike"

"Dick, we can discuss this topic another moment, the important thing right now is that you're safe and help Zatanna through this illness, besides Croc kinda eat the Bat-mobile last night so I guess I couldn't have given you a ride" said Bruce glad he could make Dick smile even just a little

"By the way Dick what happened to your bike?"

"Ohh yeah about that…to make the story short I crashed it into an ally" said Dick awkwardly

"I'm not even going to ask how that happen"

"I think it's better that way" the silence was present for a few seconds until Dick realized something "By the way, Zatanna said that Killer Croc had Kobra Venom in his system but you manage to defeat him and end up basically unscratched?"

"Not exactly unscratched, I have a few new bruises, but let just say that Killer Croc said a few things that make me really pissed me off and well….let's just said he can't use the Croc part of his name until his tail grow back but of course he has to regain consciousness first" said the Dark Knight with a smug and kinda evil smile on his face

"Yeah…remember me never get in your bad side again" Dick said with new respect and fear to his mentor

"A wise decision son"


	8. Chapter 8: Reality Notification

**Chapter 8: Reality Notification**

"Ahh…Bruce did you hear that?

"I do, it's coming from one of the bags" Bruce put his hand and inspected the bag and found the origin of the sound that came from two black cellphones. "Alfred even pack or phones? wow…that's so well Alfred"

Bruce handed Dick his phone, the times read 12:15 p.m. _"I didn't realize it was noon already_ ", his phone was receiving tons of messages. He decided to check who it was, more than fifty messages belong to Wally.

7:58 a.m.

" _Dude buy me some time with BC, I'm on my way to MJ"_

Dick eyes wide in realization "Oh God, Bruce I forgot about the team!" said Dick thinking how this could have skipped his mind

"So do I, I had several missed calls from Dinah, Barry, Clark even J'onn"

Dick continues to read Wally messages

8:05 a.m.

" _ROB WHAT GIVES? I told you to buy me some time now I end up with Artemis as sparring partner"_

" _And stop being ninja on me"_

8:30 a.m.

" _Ahh, Bro are you coming? Talk to me"_

" _BTW…had you seen Zatanna?"_

" _Didn't take too long for them to notice something is not right"_ Dick though

8:35 a.m.

" _You have Zatanna with you right :o"_

" _You dog :P"_

" _Or not"._ The next messages were about Wally going on and on about of how his supposed date was or how was such a playboy taking a girl out all night. Dick decided to skip these messages

10:47 a.m.

" _Rob, it seems BC can't contact the Bat-cave"_

" _Everything fine?"_

11:00 a.m.

" _Dude, you need to bring Zatanna here"_

" _Everyone in the team is staring to freak out"_

" _Even SB and Kal"_

" _Call me, seriously"_

11:22 a.m.

" _Zee is with you right?"_

" _We found her phone here in the cave"_

" _Artemis just told me she was sick last night"_

11:30 a.m.

"ROBIN LOOK AT THE DAMN PHONE"

"ARE YOU OK?"

"IF THIS IS A PRANK IS NOT FUNNY"

11:48 a.m.

" _We tried to use the cameras"_

" _But there were in maintenance last night_

" _Bro where are you?"_

11:55 a.m.

" _I just check the news"_

" _Why didn't you tell about Zucco!?"_

" _Is that why you're not picking up?"_

12:10 p.m.

" _The whole team is searching for Z"_

" _We fear she was kidnapped_ "

12:15 p.m.

" _Bro please answer"_

" _SM, MH, BC and my uncle are discussing searching for you and Bats"_

When Dick finally read the last message, his phone started to ring from an incoming call from Wally. He decided that his friends deserve to know the current situation and accepted the call from the speedster.

"Ahhh…Hello?" said Dick with an uneasy tone

"DUDE, finally are you okay? where are you?" said an exasperated Wally

"Ahh…yeah…about that"

Dick gave his mentor and nervous look, of how to disclose the information to his best friends. _'What should I do?'_ ask Dick with his expression. Bruce responded with a look _'Tell him everything'_

"Helloooo, are you there!? Rob don't you there to hang up on me!"

"Yeah, yeah Wally I'm fine, I'm in…Leslie's Clinic"

"Bro, what happened, itwasZuccoright? Areyouokay?" said Wally using his speedster voice

"Wally"

"Whydidn'tyoutellme? Youdidthesamewiththefalsemissionatthecircus."

"Wally" said Dick getting annoyed

"WhyareyouinLeslieclinicanyway? DIDZUCCODOSOMETHINGTOYOU? Don'tworryI'llbetherein…"

"KF!" The Boy Wonder shout in a very Batman voice

"What!?"

Before he responds he steps out of the room for a second to make sure no one heard him. When it seemed that the cost was clear he put the phone back to his ear _"God Wally is my best friend, but he sure knows how to drive me crazy"_

"You still there Bro?"

"Yeah Wally, I'm here. Look I going to explain what happened, but first, is anyone near you?"

Wally looks around, he could spot the girls in the corner discussing Zatanna's whereabouts "Give me a second"

Dick hear a gust of wind before his best friend spoke again "Okay I'm on top Mount Justice, not even supey could hear us, now spill! I'm serious!"

Dick took a deep breath and started talking "Wally there's has been…an accident" he said with a voice full of remorse

"What do you mean?" asked the speedster worried

"It's about Zatanna, she is…she is the one hospitalized in Leslie clinic"

"What?...Rob, what happened?"

"It's a long story, one the whole team needs to hear together"

There was a pause for a few moments until Wally Spoke again "Ok but…Can we meet in the clinic, Rob? because everyone here is worried sick about her. Zatanna is like everyone little sister and I doubt that they want to hear your story if they don't saw her first"

Dick eyed his mentor for guidance in the situation which he responded with a nod

"Okay, meet me here as soon as you can, you remember your way to Leslie clinic?"

"Yeah, I do. And Robin how is Zee?"

Dick took a glance at Zatanna, he swears the sight always breaks his heart "Stable, but she's really weak, she…is…pretty sick Wally" he said the last part in a whisper.

"Okay don't worry I'll be there with everyone soon, we'll meet you at the back door of the clinic…and Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be fine, Zatanna is a tough girl"

"I really hope you are right KF…I'll see you soon" and Dick ended the call

"I suppose you and Alfred need to be out of here before the team arrives" said Dick to his father "and don't worry about my secret I.D. I have a pair of shades in my utility belt" (Hey once you have Bat-paranoia is stuck for life). He puts his shades on becoming Robin and was about to step out of the room when he heard his mentor voice

"Dick are you sure you want to be the one that explains the events of last night?" Bruce said putting a hand on his shoulders "After all, I was the one who involved Zatanna into this mess, I was the one who hid information about Zucco, is because of me that this whole situation happened"

Dick didn't move "Maybe you did all that" he turned around to his father figure "but it was for my selfish actions that caused Zatanna to be in that hospital bed in the first place, I was the one who fought her, I'm the reason why she put in her health in danger and now It has to be me who assume the consequences" he opens the door and stepped outside "I'll be waiting for everyone in the back door, they should be here soon, I'll see you later" and he went outside

Bruce leans in the chair beside the young girl. There was silence for a few seconds until he hears the almost quiet footsteps of his faithful butler. "What are you going to do Master Bruce?"

"I don't know Alfred"

"Master Bruce, if may I say, Master Dick is been going through a difficult time, with Miss Zatara in this state and the guiltiness that I'm very aware you know he feels. He'll need his friends more than ever, but if he describes the event of last night only as Robin. I'm afraid he'll receive only hate and rejection"

"You're right Alfred, you know I think in the back of Dick's mind he wants to be punished for this, he is looking for an outlet that let him release the guilt inside him and the anger of his friends may do just that in Dick's perspective, but I know that is only going to slowly break him. I told him he needs to stop blaming himself, but maybe he needs more than my words to do it"

"So, I'll ask again, what are you going to do Master Bruce?"

" _if you don't voice your reasons, thoughts, and fears he won't understand your choices"_ Zatanna's voice echoes in his mind

"As always, the hard option" said Bruce with a smile

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review. See you soon**


End file.
